Christmas suprise
by omega112
Summary: Its another christmas day and as always emma is upset but no one but scott knows why can he finnaly cheer her up this christmas and what are the new suprises that wait instore for the x-men only one way to find out


Emma's pov

(waking up)

"its Christmas again the one and only holiday i hate even though everyone else loves it" i think to myself and roll out of bed and look at my surroundings i then look over to see my boyfriend scott who is sleeping peacefully it has been three years since the phoenix incident they were able to bring me back thanks to the help of the professor and the determination of scott he and jean had broken up when he realized how much he really cared for me and of course i returned the feelings jean got over it and started going out with a man named John another telepath they are happy together just like me and scott logan got most of his memory back and found mystic and they got back together and are now taking care of there daughter rouge and the now adopted X23 and are also happy but the best thing of all is scott can finnaly control his power compleatly and dosent have to wear his glasses anymore but back to the present

I stretch and wake up scott with a kiss he wakes up and returns the kiss to me we then lay back down and look up at the ceiling he then looks over to me and sees im upset i have told him why i hate christmas so much and he vowed to help me but i dought he will ever be able to fix it

"hey whats wrong emma"he asks me

"nothing dear just hating christmas as always"i say to him and snuggle into his chest and inhale his scent that i love so much

"i know emma i keep forgetting" he apologizes to me and hugs me tight to his chest

"maybe just maybe you will be happy with your presents this year i hear everyone worked really hard to get you something that might actually make you happy this year but i guess we will have to see"he says to me and kisses my forehead and we get out of bed and take a shower together(**NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY SO GET ALL THOSE PERVERTED IMAGES OUT OF YOUR HEAD**) and go down to meet everyone for breackfest where logan rogue and mystic are cooking eggs,sausage,bacon,and my favorite of all pancakes with blueberries in them i go and grab a plate and get some pancakes and sausage for me and eggs and bacon for scott we then go into the living room where everyone else is eating and join them in watching The Grinch one of everyones favorite movies after the movie we all go to the christmas tree to start unwrapping presents this year rouge and X23 get to start off

"well lets see should we give mom or dad there present first" X23 asks rouge

"defiantly dad"rouge says and tosses logan a set of keys he looks over to them confused

"well since your motercycle is getting really old mom helped us buy you a brand new one and scott tuned it up with a turbo bust so you can go as fast as you want now" rouge and X23 say to him he then gives his wife a big kiss and his daughters a big hug and pats scott on the back

"ok mom your turn"they say and also give her a set of keys and grin"we bought you a car dad helped out of course"they say to her she then hugs them and gives logan a kiss

"ok now this one is for both of you and i have emma to thank for helping me with this one"rouge says and they all look at me

"it took awhile but we finnaly got it down"i say to them

"hey bobby come here for a second"rouge says and takes off her glove behind her back without him knowing bobby then stands infront of her confused she then grabs his arm and he closes his eyes as everyone gasps all expecting him to fall to the ground but he dosent "i finnaly have control over my powers"she says and begins to laugh and bobby opens his eyes i then look over at mystic and logan and mystic has tears in her eyes she then runs over to me and gives one of the biggest hugs of my life and thanks me over and over

"your welcome mystic i we knew you would love it" i say to her and hug her back rouge then goes over to her friend pyro(the guy in the movies who can control fire) "so now that i have control over my powers that means i can do this"she says to him and before he can react she kisses him on the lips everyone cheers for them except logan

"hey bub you got 2 min to run"he says and they break there kiss and pyro runs for his life and logan chases him"GET BACK HERE"

"oh well it was good while it lasted i hope he dosen't hurt him to bad"rouge says and goes back to join the others

After three hours we all got our presents and bobby got some new nerf guns along with pyro ,jean and i got some jewelry makeup and cloths,beast got some new books,rouge got a boyfriend and so did X23 well actually a girlfriend much to everyone's surprise when she kissed kitty on the mouth which she returned,kurt got a big surprise when wanda told him she was pregnant,john had been given some wine from the early 1900 which he gladly excepted

It was almost time for everyones favorite movie to come on A Christmas Story when scott made an announcement

"everyone can i have your attension please"he says to everyone"there are still two more presents for emma one of them i have the professor and jean to thank for because with out there help we would have never found this one for you and the other one well i hope you except that one to"he says to me and i become more confused than i have ever been in my life

"what is it scott and will i like it"i ask him

"oh trust me you will love this one"he says

"what what is it scott" i then hear a duffle bags drop on the floor and a pair of footsteps come twords me i then turn around and burst into tears"TRISTEN,MARIA OH MY GOD MY BABIES"i yell and hug them both and cry into there marine uniforms while kissing there cheeks

"Hi mom were home were finnaly home where we belong"they say and hug me back i then look back at scott who has a huge smile on his face

"scott oh my god how did you find them when i couldnt"i ask him and walk over to him

"well its kinda easy when they were only blocking you out and they were one of the main leaders of the resistance against sinister and apocolips in the future" he says i then give him a big kiss on the lips and ask him"so what was the second gift"

"well your kids helped me pick this one out over a video chat so i hope you like it"he then gets down on one knee and pulls out a box and opens it to show a diamond ring and says to me the six words i have always wanted him to say"Emma Frost will you marry me" i then tear up again and tackle him to the ground and say"yes scott yes i will marry you"i say to him and kiss him on the lips again while everyone cheers

(later that night in emma and scotts room)

"thank you scott i can finnaly enjoy christmas again and now i can do it with my new family"i say to him and snuggle into his chest and fall asleep with a smile on my face and joy in my heart


End file.
